Adventure to Everywhere
by brandon108
Summary: Yoshi is just having a nice cup of coffee when he gets pulled out of his house to save all humanity from Bowser. He is going to different worlds,and wants to tear down the worlds and become the ruler of all humanity. Yoshi and his brother have to stop him
1. The Beginning

This is my very first fanfic on this website, so please dont say if it sucks or something. if you can, just give me constructive criticism. the characters in this chapter don't belong to me. anyways, here ya go. the first chapter of "Adventure to Everywhere". 

Yoshi awoke with a start next to his wife, Birdo, in the house of 23 Saurus street. Yoshi's great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather had found this island centuries ago. He named it Yoshi's Island since his name was Yoshi. That name has been passed down since, like, forever. Now, Yoshi is in the third position for the throne, so he has a pretty nice house.

Yoshi looked over at the alarm clock. It read 6:00 a.m. Yoshi knew that Birdo liked to go to the gym in the mornings, so he woke her up.

"Birdo, (shake shake shake ) wake up."

Huh, what happened Yoshi," Birdo asked sleepily.

"Don't you like to go to the gym every Saturday morning," Yoshi wanted Birdo out of the house for a while so he could have a peaceful morning.

"Oh yea," answered Birdo," What time is it."

"6:05, honey."

"O MY GOD," screamed Birdo!

"What happened," said Yoshi, concerned about Birdo.

"I'm supposed to meet Sheila at the gym at 6:00!"

"Oh, well you better hurry up. You're already late. Wouldn't want to make her mad," said Yoshi.

Yoshi watched as Birdo got ready, and was out the door in 5 minutes.

Sheila the Stegosaurus has been friends with Birdo since elementary school. Instead of BFF, you would probably call them BFFFFFFFFFF. They also like to work out together.

When Birdo left, Yoshi got up, and started making himself some coffee. Then, he went out to the mailbox and got all of his mail. When Yoshi got back inside, he looked through the mail.

"B ills, bills, bills, bills, aha, the newspaper," Yoshi mumbled to himself. A couple of minutes later, Yoshi heard the "Ding" that meant that the coffee was ready. Yoshi got the coffee, and sat back down to read the newspaper.

45 minutes later

Birdo came in through the front door still sweating even though there was a ten minute drive back to the house from the gym. She gave Yoshi a kiss, and said, "I'm going to take a shower right now. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

"Ok," Yoshi said, "You go do that. I will be fine."

Birdo went upstairs and started to turn on the water when she heard something outside the bathroom window. She turned off the water and tried to listen really, really hard……….now she heard nothing. "Hmmmm," Birdo thought out loud, "My ears is probably playing tricks on me, but just to make sure, I'm going to go check on Yoshi and see if anything happened downstairs." Birdo went downstairs with a towel around her waist.

Yoshi said, "Weren't you going to take a shower, Birdo

"Yes, I was, but I started to hear some noises outside. Did you hear anything?"

"No, I didn't hear anything. Your ears must be playing tricks on you."

"Oh, ok then. I'm going to take a shower." Birdo went upstairs thinking that nothing was wrong.

Yoshi actually did hear some noises, but he didn't want to worry Birdo. Yoshi knew that Birdo is a HUGE worrier. She would worry over anything. Yoshi thought it was just regular, old morning sounds like birds chirping, and all the cars driving by to go to work, so he didn't worry very much at all.

Outside of Yoshi's house were people. "Why did our car have to break down? We could have gotten him while his wife was at the gym. Nobody would have suspected a thing."

"That doesn't matter," another voice whispered, " Now, we only have a short window of time to get him. Go, Go, Go," he whispered.

Yoshi was just taking a sip of his coffee when a bunch of people busted into the house, and ran straight to him. He was so surprised that he didn't even have time to react to it. The first guy put a raggedy, dirty piece of cloth in his mouth. Yoshi couldn't scream because of the cloth in his mouth. "If I can't scream," he thought, 'Then I'll put up a good fight." Yoshi threw a punch at one of the guy's faces. It was the guy who put the cloth in his mouth. He ducked, then threw a punch at Yoshi's stomach. That punch knocked the wind out of him. Then, the second guy threw 3 punches. One in the balls, one in the stomach, and one more to knock him out.

"Our work here is done boys, nice job." The two guys then dragged Yoshi to their van, put him in the back seat, and drove off.

Back upstairs, Birdo heard a lot of commotion while she was in the shower. She quickly washed the soap off of her, and dried herself off. She got dressed, and went downstairs. "Yoshi, Yoshi, YOSHI," she screamed. Birdo looked around the house once…….twice……..three times. No Yoshi. Then, she called his phone at least twenty times. Still, no answer. Then, she went around the asked all his friends if they knew where he was, but they all said, "I don't know." By then, it was nighttime. She decided that she would start looking for him tommorow and call the police.


	2. Yoshi's Brother

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been doing a lot of stuff lately. None of the characters in this story belong to me YET. Just kidding. They will probably never belong to me. 

Yoshi opened his eyes very slowly. When they were fully opened, he looked around. He was in a soft bed and was actually pretty comfortable. Yoshi then looked around some more. He found that he was in a room with glass windows about 20 feet from his bed all around him. Yoshi then got up, and went to the door. It was locked.

"Hellooooo. Anybody there? Where am I?"

Suddenly the 2 guys that ambushed him at his house walked in. Yoshi backed up when he saw them.

"What are you going to do to me," Yoshi asked? 

"We don't want to do anything to you, Yoshi."

"How do you know my name," Yoshi asked?

"We know everything because our whole group that is responsible for taking you is from-

Suddenly, another guy ran inside the room and said, "He's out, he's out!"

The guy who was talking to Yoshi said, "Calm down. It's gonna be alright. Just send a couple men after him, and bring him back to this room so I can explain to them all at once." The guy ran out of the room to get this unknown guy.

"What are they talking about? Who escaped from what," Yoshi asked?

"You'll see. Patience Yoshi, patience." That really set Yoshi off.

"Patience, PATIENCE! ALL I'VE HAD IS PATIENCE! I COULD HAVE KNOCKED YOU OUT THE SECOND YOU WALKED IN HERE! I DON'T NEED PATIENCE, I NEED ANSWERS!"

Just then, 2 guys walked in with another guy with a bag over his head. Yoshi couldn't identify him yet.

"We got him," one of the guys said.

"Take the bag off his head so Yoshi can see who he is." 

"Okay." One of the guys took the bag off his head. It was Yoshi's brother, Roshi.( red yoshi)

"Roshi, what are you doing here," said Yoshi!

"They just took me out of nowhere, and dragged me over here. I broke one of the windows with my flutter kick but they caught me again and brought me over here to see you."

Yoshi asked, "Do you know who these people are, and what they want with us?"

"I'm hoping they tell us," said Roshi while glaring at one of the guys.

One of the guys said, "As a matter of fact, we are going to tell you right now because we are running out of time. First of all, be ready because this is gonna blow you away. The people that kidnapped you a.k.a. us, are from the future.

"WHAT," both Yoshi and Roshi screamed at the same time.

"Do you need hearing aids or something? I said that we were from the future. Whatever. Anyways, we need you to go on a mission to save the world. In the future, everybody is ruled by Bowser. Our team has made a time machine to come back to the time where it all started. If you and your brother can stop Bowser, your children and grandchildren won't have to suffer from the evil of Bowser. He has made our lives miserable. Will you 2 please do this?" 

"Why us? Why didn't you guys choose another set of brothers like Mario and Luigi or Wario and Waluigi?

"Because you two were the ones in the prophecy." 

"What prophecy," Roshi demanded.

"The one where it says that you two brothers are the chosen ones to save the world. Nobody else can do it because they will fail. Please think about it. Your people in the future need you."

Yoshi started thinking about it. If this guy was right, Bowser would take over the world. He doesn't want that to happen. Roshi was thinking the same thing.

Then, at the exact same time they both said, "We'll do it."


End file.
